Luka Isolde
Luka is a ranged weapon master and the Vortex Warrior of Villains Respite, specializing with guns and other things such as grenades and machinery. Personality Luka is very 'out-there' and confident. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and is a very cheerful, kind soul. Although this is true, she can unconsciously become quite assertive and aggressive due to her overly-confident nature. She's one to "shoot first, ask questions later" in most instances, and fights rather fairly. Being underhanded and taking advantage of others who surrender is something that she could almost never bring herself to do. Luka becomes easily frustrated and angry when things don't go as she'd expect, like most people would of course. But her anger consumes her quickly, causing her to shoot blindly and throw things in response to extremely unfavorable situations. Her overly-confident nature can also sometimes cause her to misread and underestimate opponents, but she quickly adapts due to her Vortex abilities. When she knows she's lost, and has no way of saving herself, she simply accepts the fact that she lost, fair and square. However, when her life or other lives are on the line, she'll resort to 'sucker punch' techniques and catching her opponents off guard before attacking, and using her Vortex powers to the best of her abilities. Lore Luka was the only one of her family that was born without blue eyes. Her albinism was a trait specific to her, most likely because she was the only non-mage of her bloodline thus far. Her outgoing personality was consistent throughout her life, but died down for a bit in her mid-teens when Darcey left her home. They weren't close at all, but he was still family. She would try to talk with him, but he was typically unresponsive. She didn't give up on him until he left, but it was ultimately useless. Even years after he joined V01D, she felt extremely upset over the loss of a sibling. She was quite close with her mother, and learned how to use ranged weaponry at a young age. She had advanced very quickly, but wasn't allowed to even touch a gun until she was older. As she became better and better at ranged combat, and became bored with waiting for her first gun, she taught herself mechanics and engineering. Because of this, she's extremely intelligent with algorithms and mathematics, calculus and equations coming easily to her. Before she was handed a rifle, she built one herself along with plates of armor. It was a prototype of her current weapon, and it was rather dingy. Her parents were shocked that she was even able to comprehend such a complicated assembly, but didn't take away her equipment, since she showed such potential. They did, however, keep an eye on her of course. She spent weeks upon months in her makeshift workshop to improve her prototype, and upgraded quickly. Her rifle shot normal rounds at first, but as she became more honed with modern science, she was able to create small ammo-slots of plasma that had to be reloaded rather often. She knew this was impractical, and found a way to convert solar energy to plasma. Soon, she was able to install solar cells onto her plasma rifle to have a consistent supply of ammunition. Luka clearly wanted her skills to be of use, and attempted to enlist into the army. She was younger, and didn't realize they turned women down until her first attempt. She then cut her hair and hid her frame with light but bulky armor. Along with this, her face and voice were androgynous enough for her to pass as a male. She was finally accepted after her 5th try, as they didn't require a physical as they finally saw her skill. However, on her first mission, her gender was revealed when her helmet was shot off and her feminine features were noticed. Luckily for her, she wasn't kicked out due to her raw potential and ability. Appearance Luka had snow white, undercut hair that just barely covers her left eye, which are both deep maroon. Her face is rather androgynous, as is her frame. She's a bit wide-set and muscular, and wears her thick but lightweight armor. She can be seen carrying a gun on her back at all times, with orange solar cells and G0 2 H3LL crudely etched onto the side. Fun Facts *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Luka is openly gay, even flirting with attractive women when she gets the chance. She's very proud to be the way she is. *As the Vortex Warrior, she can wield the powers of time. However, she cannot use any other forms of magic, sadly not blessed with the Isolde Archmage abilities. *When enraged beyond reason or using powerful forms of time magic, her eyes glow a deep, dark red. *Luka absolutely loves meat of all kinds, as well as candy. *She taught herself advanced calculus and mathematics, learning how to assemble machinery and weaponry at a young age. *With her knowing how to manipulate plasma, she's rather skilled with nanotechnology and chemistry as well. *Although Luka is quite smart with science, math, engineering and mechanics, she always did horribly with 'language arts' type classes, and is an absolutely terrible artist. *Luka is dyslexic, unable to read and write properly at times, though numbers never seem to be indecipherable to her. Category:Characters Category:Villains Respite Category:Alliance:Good Category:Ranger Category:Elf Category:Isolde Bloodline Category:Heroes Category:Warriors